Thunderbird
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Una extraña historia de cómo Gilbird se enamoró de Gilbert...


**Jelou, acabo de escribir esto por que no tengo nada que hacer, ejem, yo sé que primero debería de terminar El elefante del sombrero, pero es que ese fic me da dolor de cabeza... En fin, ojalá les guste.**

Estaba aterrada, llevaba todo el día perdida, tratando de volver a casa y ya estaba demasiado exhausta para intentar volar, y pensar que todo había empezado por eso le daban ganas de llorar. Todo por ser tan presumida, por que cuando se dio cuenta que sus hermanitos y los demás pollitos no podían volar quiso hacerles una increible demostración y voló tan alto como nunca se había atrevido, pasó por encima de la cerca y se dejó llevar por el viento.

Y así fue como terminó extraviada y sola, trató de pedir auxilio pero no sabía que tan lejos estaba de casa y si su mamá la escucharía, conoció a otras aves que le aconsejaron ir al parque para comer las migas que les arrojaban las personas y hasta se ofrecieron a acompañarla, pero mientras almorzaba con sus nuevos amigos un perro apareció ladrando y todos huyeron, pero ella no pudo seguirlos por que no era tan experta en volar como las palomas. El perro la siguió hasta que pudo subir a una banca y ponerse fuera de su alcance, afortunadamente era un perro pequeño.

Pero la carrera casi la mata del susto, empezaba a oscurecer y tenía frío, estaba a punto de empezar a llorar de desesperación cuando lo vio acercarse.

A lo lejos solo pudo ver las dos enormes plumas que colgaban de su cabeza y sintió más miedo de encontrarse con un ave tan grande, pero al acortar la distancia quedó más impresionada por su belleza. Sí era muy alto, pero no la asustaba, tenía un cuello largo y muy blanco y una mirada altiva que la cautivó al instante, era el gallo más hermoso e increíble que jamás había visto.

—¡Señor gallo!

La pollita empezó a piar para que el gallo la ayudara, pero justo cuando pasaba frente a ella, una de las palomas con las que había almorzado evacuó sobre el gallo desde el árbol donde estaba.

—No seas tonta, no hables con él, es una persona.

Gilbert maldijo y le gritó a la paloma que se fue volando a su nido, la pollita aprovechó que se había detenido para pedirle ayuda, le dijo que estaba perdida y que no sabía cómo volver a su casa, el gallo no le contestó pero se inclinó y ella lo entendió como una invitación para ir con él y saltó a su sombrero. Gilbert se agachó para limpiar la suciedad de paloma de su bota y no se dio cuenta cuando la pollita lo abordó, literalmente.

La pollita se arremolinó entre las dos plumas del sombrero para estar calientita y no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida. Despertó en un lugar muy extraño, seguía cobijada bajo las plumas del gallo pero ahora él estaba aparte, lo observó dormir en su cama desde el perchero y volvió a volar hasta su cabeza, no entendía como se quitó las plumas para dormir, pero tampoco le importó mucho. Se sentó en el cabello blanco de Gilbert y le pareció que esas plumas eran aún más suaves.

El gallo no se levantó hasta medio día y no cantó, la pollita ya tenía mucha hambre y le pidió al gallo que le diera algo de comer. Gilbert bajó a desayunar a la cocina, pero como Ludwig se había ido temprano no había nadie que cocinara, se sacudió furioso y la pollita se cayó sobre una bandeja con galletas, el gallo tomó una distraídamente y se la llevó a la boca, ella pensó que le estaba mostrando que esa era la comida y le dio las gracias.

Gilbert pensó que podía obtener comida gratis en casa de Feliciano, el tonto amigo de su hermano, y regresó a su habitación para arreglarse. Antes de irse pasó a la cocina por otra galleta y la pollita volvió a subir en él, las plumas de Gilbert estaban mojadas y le dio frío.

Salieron a la calle y mientras hacían el camino la pollita le contó todas las cosas horribles que había pasado el día anterior y le dio las gracias por cuidar de ella, Gilbert no le contestaba, pensó que tal vez era muy tímido y le pareció encantador, un gallo tan guapo y tan reservado como él solo podía ser un caballero. Se sentía muy protegida al estar con él, era algo muy especial y se calló, como si no fuera necesario que le dijera nada más ni que él le contestara para poder entenderlo perfectamente.

Llegaron a la casa de Feliciano y Gilbert abrió con la llave que tomó de la habitación de Ludwig, Lovino se sobresaltó al verlo y trató de sacarlo a empujones.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, no sabes tocar?

—¿Para qué voy a tocar si traigo llaves?

Agitó el llavero en la cara de Lovino, él ya escogía las palabras más obscenas de su repertorio para correrlo cuando vio a la pollita en su cabello.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

—Alguien tan inclreíble cómo yo no pierde el tiempo llamando a las puertas —Gilbert creyó que lo decía por que entró a su casa con llaves propias y pasó de largo hasta la sala para buscar al más condescendiente Feliciano que siempre lo alimentaba.

Lovino lo siguió todavía discutiendo, pero como siempre él llegó antes con Feliciano y le pidió comida con la cara más tierna que tenía para convencerlo. Feliciano sonrió como nunca al verlo y se colgó de su brazo para que bajara la cabeza y poder ver mejor a la pollita.

—¡Ahw, pero qué lindo pollito!

—Basta, si mi hermano se entera se pondrá celoso —Gilbert le sonrió coqueto pero Feliciano no entendió.

Le dieron de comer y arrasó con todo lo que pudo, en agradecimiento invitó a Feliciano a la fiesta de Francis esa noche, él le dijo que ya lo habían invitado, pero que si quería devolverle el favor se asegurara de que Ludwig fuera también. Se despidió muy seguro de poder obligar a su hermano a acompañarlo y regresó a su casa a esperarlo.

La pollita le agradeció el paseo y se quedó jugando en el jardín cuando él entró a su casa. Pensó que tenía que pedirle al gallo que la llevara de regreso a su casa con su mamá y sus hermanitos, y la sola idea de de separarse de él le dolió mucho, sabía que era tonto creer que se había enamorado a primera vista, pero él era simplemente increíble, la ayudó cuando estaba en peligro y tan asustada, y era tan amable y bien parecido, como ningún otro gallo que hubiera visto hasta entonces y se entristeció. Quería volver a su casa, pero no quería dejarlo, pensó que tal vez cuando la llevara de vuelta con su familia le gustaría tanto el gallinero que aceptaría quederse a vivir ahí con ella.

Iba a ir a proponérselo cuando Ludwig llegó a la casa, aprovechó que abrió la puerta para entrar detrás de él y le preguntó su nombre, Ludwig la miró confundido, como si no entendiera lo que ella le decía, ella se presentó para tratar de romper el hielo pero no funcionó, el extraño se mantenía espectante y antipático. Iba a tomarla con la mano pero Gilbert apareció y se volcó sobre él.

Le dio un abrazo tan asfixiante que se olvidó que había visto a la pollita, se colgaba de su cuello y le insistía para que fuera con él a la fiesta de Francis, Ludwig trataba de quitárselo de encima pero apenas se libraba él volvía a atraparlo, finalmente accedió a ir con la condición de que lo soltara de su increíble abrazo, que a esas alturas se parecía más a un candado. La pollita se sintió muy celosa, no sabía quién era Ludwig pero no le agradó que fuera tan importante para el gallo apuesto, que corría a saludarlo cuando llegaba y se ponía a jugar con él olvidándose de ella.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer y ella se acomodó en el sombrero de Gilbert para dormir cuando vio que él no iba a su cama a dormir.

—Si no te duermes ahora no tendrás energía para levantarte a cantar mañana temprano.

Gilbert creyó escuchar algo y paró en silencio para asegurarse de que no lo había imaginado, la pollita se puso nerviosa y no repitió lo que había dicho, Ludwig lo llamó desde la puerta para apurarlo, ya quería ir a la fiesta y tenía el brillante pretexto de que si iba a arrastrarlo a la ir era mejor partir antes para regresar antes y Gilbert fue con él.

—Espera, no te vayas.

La pollita no iba a dejar que el gallo saliera solo de noche y voló de nuevo hasta su cabello, empezaba a agradarle estar ahí, había decidido ir para vigilarlo, asegurarse de que estuviera bien y que no abrazara más a Ludwig, pero ya era de noche y era tan cómodo que se quedó dormida apenas salieron de la casa.

Ludwig no dejaba de ver al pájaro en la cabeza de su hermano, por supuesto que le intrigaba su nuevo accesorio de moda, pero no quería preguntar y que le contestara alguna tontería como que era lo último en sombreros para caballero, así que prefirió no decirle nada, pero Gilbert se dio cuenta que lo miraba demasiado y no pudo dejar de hacérselo notar.

—¿No creés que me veo increíble? —Gilbert se refería a su atuendo.

—Sí claro, es muy original.

Se lo tomó como un cumplido y se sintió muy halagado. Llegaron a la fiesta y en cuanto entraron al salón Gilbert llamó la atención de todas las mujeres, se acercaban a hablar con él para ver a la pollita, se deshacían en ternura, le decían que se veía muy lindo y trataban de acariciarle el cabello, él estaba tan bien siendo el centro de atención que Ludwig pensó que toda esa escena del pollo en la cabeza era un pretexto para conocer chicas.

Francis corrió a saludarlos, lo primero que notó fue a la pollita en la cabeza de Gilbert y no pudo evitar preguntar por ella.

—¿Y eso que llevas ahí es tu mascota mi amor?

Gilbert se rió de buena gana y quiso seguirle el juego a Francis.

—No es mi mascota, es mi hermano.

Ludwig iba a reclamarle pero Feliciano apareció de la nada y se lo llevó.

Gilbert ya no lo volvió a ver en toda la noche, claro, pensó que solo fingía no querer ir a la fiesta para que no se le notara demasiado el interés por Feliciano, pero no le importó. Estuvo tan asombroso en la fiesta que consiguió los teléfonos de tantas chicas que hasta perdió la cuenta y regresó a su casa en la madrugada, fue directo a dormir y no se dio cuenta que la pollita que llevaba en su cabeza salió rodando a un lado de su almohada.

Cuando despertó ya era muy tarde y tenía hambre, pero encontró una galleta en la mesita de noche y eso fue su desayuno, su hermano todavía no llegaba, estaba muy aburrido y aprovechó que no estaba para revisar su correo electrónico, es decir, el de su hermano. Entró a su cuarto y encendió su computadora, abrió primero los mensajes que eran de Feliciano, siempre se reía de las tonterías que se escribían.

Estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta que la pollita fue a buscarlo y se posó de nuevo en su cabello, le preguntó si le había gustado la galleta que le llevó de la cocina, Gilbert se reía y la pollita lo tomó como un sí. Se acomodó en su cabello y se puso muy triste, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que volver al gallinero y si Gilbert no quería ir con ella quedaría destrozada.

En ese momento se sintió totalmente segura de su amor, aunque fuera algo repentino, sabía que Gilbert era el correcto por que no podía imaginar a nadie más asombroso que él, se armó de valor y solo le dijo que le gustaba, sobre todo para no asustarlo. Pero el momento mágico fue interrumpido por Ludwig, que apenas entró a la habitación fue recibido por un abrazo de Gilbert.

La pollita sintió sus plumas erizarse de celos mientras ellos dos jugaban y se reían ignorándola completamente, pero la magia también se les acabó a ellos cuando Ludwig vio que Gilbert estaba leyendo sus correos, lo golpeó en el estómago y lo zarandeó agitándolos a él y a la pollita.

Ella lo odió como nunca había odiado nada, si apenas y podía soportar que le hiciera cariños a Gilbert bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que le hiciera daño, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a defenderlo.

Gilbert vio por primera vez al pajarito amarillo volar desde su cabello y meterse en la ropa de Ludwig para atacarlo, sea lo que sea que le estuviera haciendo funcionó por que su hermano lo soltó de inmediato y empezó a palmearse todo el cuerpo tratando de aplastar al pollito que se movía bajo su ropa. Gilbert lo detuvo para ver donde estaba el pajarito, metió la mano en sus pantalones, lo sacó y lo cubrió con las dos manos por si trataba de saltar de nuevo.

Ludwig corrió hacia la computadora y revisó la carpeta de eliminados para ver de qué tanto se había enterado Gilbert de su sorpresa, pero afortunadamente solo había visto las cartas casi románticas de Feliciano.

—¡Si vas a leer mi correo al menos podrías tener la decencia de no borrar los mensajes antes de que yo los lea!

—¿Así me agradeces que te ayude a controlar el spam? —Gilbert abrió las manos con cuidado para ver al pajarito, la pollita le preguntó si estaba bien —Ahhhh, eres la segunda cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida.

Ludwig volteó para ver a quién le hablaba y fue muy extraño, Gilbert miraba al pajarito como solo lo había visto mirarse en el espejo.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta que ese pájaro ha estado viviendo en tu cabeza?

—¿Desde cuando? —Gilbert parecía de verdad confundido.

—Igual no te encariñes con esa cosa, voy a comprarte un perro —No le importó arruinar la sorpresa con tal de que no estuviera fastidiando después por que el perro se comió al pajarito imán de chicas.

—No quiero un perro, este pollito me defiende de ti mejor que un doberman —Y luego se dirigió a la pollita y le dio un beso—¿Te quedarás conmigo y serás mi linda mascota?

La pollita por poco se desmaya, no le pudo contestar que sí por lo atontada que la dejó el beso, si así era como le agradecía arriesgaría su vida por Gilbert mil veces más.

—Ahora solo necesitas un nombre genial.

—Thunderbird —Ludwig leía uno de los correos de Feliciano y lo sugirió por inercia.

—No, no es lo suficiéntemente genial —Gilbert miró a su alrededor para que se le ocurriera algo y terminó viéndose en el espejo del armario —¡Ah, ya se, tu nombre en Gilbird, casi tan asombroso como el mio!


End file.
